narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takedown of the Octo
From Getsu, a mission was issued named "Takedown of the Octo." Check the mission board for the whole description. But it involves subduing a giant octopus terrorizing the waters near Getsu, preventing visitors. Team Chinka, backed by a chūnin Zeta Kazuto from Konoha have taken up the mission, in order to claim the reward it seems. To the Octo On this day, the weather was quite stormy. Lightning shot down, and the waters were turbulent. A three man team, temporarily led by a Konoha shinobi headed out onto the waters, with on thing on their mind. To capture the Octopus, and bring it back to Akari Yome for the 70 thousand ryō reward. But the storm seemed to be getting stronger and stronger... Zeta stood ontop of the cliff that lead down to a small beach then all water. 'I guess this is the rendevous point.Wait...What Is 70 thousand divided by four?' He shrugs to himself. He looks down at the water and stares blankly, as strong breeze blows and blows his hair in the wind. He stares blankly at the water, waiting for his allies to come. First to arrive out of Team Chinka is Ankoku, appearing as the powder flew away from her. Giving Zeta the critical one-over, she gave a curt nod of approval, "so you're the one who is supposed to help us take down this octopus?" Ankoku said, sitting down cross-legged in order to face the ocean. Naturally, Kasato was late to head out for his mission despite the high pay. He stepped outside of his seaside home and dashed off. In the meantime he watched the raging storm forming not to far off of the shore. 'This is going to fun!' He thought with giddy excitement. He quickened his pace to join those who awaited him at the beach. 'I wonder if Hikari-chan will be there...' Minobu was the last to arrive. He kinda wanted to go on this mission, as he could buy a lot of food with his share of the money. But he also didn't want to go, as it was a bitch and a half to get salty air out of the joints of his puppets. "Nothing i can do about it now, oh well" He said as he trudged his way down to the shore. His teammates and that one other guy were already there, so he might as well be prepared to do it. "Yo, sorry I'm late. I had to try and salt-proof my puppets." he told them as he waited for the mission to start. Zeta looked down at the water and nodded to Ankoku's question. "My name is Zeta." He pointed down to the water. "The Octo is down there some where. We must subdue it, not kill it. Come on." He jumped down and landed on his knee. He walked to the edge of the water. Looking back at her teammates Minobu and Kasato, she nodded for them to come along before jumping off the cliff and landing on the surface of the water, "any idea where we should start looking for the octopus?" Ankoku asked Zeta while probing the water. "I wonder how resistant this octopus is to genjutsu," Ankoku pondered aloud. Kasato ran straight off the cliff, down to the salty ocean below. The sea rocked with a passion, making hard for Kasato to balance himself. The storm once more caught his attention along with his anticipation. "Hikari-chan, Tetsuhara-kun, it's going to be fun, isn't it?" He ran ahead of the group, knowing full well that it would most likely tire him out. He readied his own two swords, drawing them skillfully. "Let's get this show on the road!" The Octo Emerges Suddenly, the surface of the water broke out, Water Release: Wild Water Wave was being used. On a grand scale as well. Causing a five feet tall, and ten feet wide wave to come crashing at the genin and chūnin. It was literally a few yards away, as it continued to thunder around the four. Kasato was too late to react as he was swallowed by the wave. In all the chaos, he remembered to keep a tight grip on his swords, otherwise he would have no defense against whatever caused this massive wave. Swimming back to the surface, the young boy gasped and coughed as water had infiltrated his lungs on the way down. "Hikari-chan! Tetsuhara-kun! Are you guys alright?!" He called out to his teammates. Zeta in a instant jumped backwards into the air, and made the handseals for Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation then a massive wall of fire spread from his mouth. He fire went straight at the wave and other water, creating vapor. He may be just a chunin, but is a very skilled Chunin, for rank is just a title. The vapor spread quickly,as he landed onto the sandy/rocky beach. Kasato had been a bit too far forward for Minobu to block the storm surge from hitting him, and the kono-nin had jumped upwards to release a fire attack. But after quickly pulling out a scroll, he managed to summon Barakiel, his 10 segment chinese dragon. Using barakiel as a literal wall floating on the water he managed to channel the storm surge, and the wall of steam that followed from the chunin's fire technique from hitting him and Ankoku. "So was that the octopus... or does the weather just hate us?" he wondered out loud. Ankoku changed the chakra that was focused on her soles, making minute adjustments as she picked her way forward between the swells and violent waves. Doing handseals, Ankoku created two clones to go with her. Seeing Kasato's head break the surface of the water after the violent waves, she sent her two clones ahead while she helped her Kasato out of the water. "What's taking Minobu so long?" Ankoku yelled over the roar of the waves. Zeta stood behind everyone else, and the after looking at all of them, he walked forward. He made handseals and used Wind Release Stream And blew the vapor away with his air. Then he stood still. "Hehe, Sorry about that. I told you guys to remember to not kill and just subdue when i'm the one who forgot." He chuckles a bit while saying this. The waves continue to roar."Any jutus for subduing?" He says while rubbing his hair. Tentacles rose the surface, two to be exact. Lightning struck around their emergence, briefly showing the head of the giant beast they faced. Red in color, its eyes glowed a dark orange, filled with bloodlust. It swung its tentacles at the group directly at the four. One to the side, left side, and one over top. With the aid of Ankoku's clones, Kasato was able to balance himself once more. The rumbling behind him, however, made him want to go back underwater. He watched as the tentacles shot high in the air and towered over Kasato and his four companions. "Oh man..." He let a whisper escape his lips. Gripping his swords once more, he slashed near the base of the octopus's tentacle and aimed to cut it off. He left the other tentacle to the other three since he had to deal with the first one. Minobu saw the tentacles rise out of the water, and the beast behind it. oh crap... he thought. As one moved to the side and for an overhead strike, Kasato was approaching the overhead one, leaving his teammates to deal with the side one. Minobu had Barakiel start swimming towards the tentacle as Minobu jumped on top of the puppet. Barakiel bit down on the tentacle, causing the beast to roar in pain. The tentacle pulled back, HARD. It ended up taking Barakiel with it as it flailed about in an attempt to get the puppet off its arm. Minobu for his part kept the dragon's mouth clamped down tight and held on for dear life as his lunch, and breakfast for that matter, tried to come back up. "BAD PLAN BAD PLAN BAD PLAN" He yelled as he was whipped around through the storm. "I hate to break our little get together, but it appears that the octopus sees us," stated Ankoku, before creating a wall of earth to stop the tentacle coming from the left side, "We have another tentacle coming over the top people!" yelled Ankoku as she continued to strengthen the earth wall in the effort to stop the tentacle coming from the left side. "Did you take care of the one at the other one Kasato?" asked Ankoku. Unbeknownst to her however, Minobu and barakiel had just bitten the octopus, relieving the pressure on her wall and the octopus reeled away from the puppet. Zeta jumped on top of all of her earth and balanced himself on both feet, the top tentacle swished at him , and he gripped it with his armored arm and then let the tentacle hit his hand as he pushed against it, absorbing the first impact. He struggles and then manges to unleash a shock of lightning on the squids tentacle, hoping to make it go away. The Octopus reeled at the electrical attack, flinging Minobu and his dragon directly into the air zenith, flinging its tentacle vehemently to get the shinobi off. It roared, and caused water to vibrate. Rain started to pour, heavily. Kasato slashed multiple times at the tentacle but to no avail. He managed to get electrocuted while slashing, however, as Zeta hadn't paid attention to his being there. His consciousness began fading and the last thing he felt was a stinging feeling from hitting the water. 'Hikari-chan... Tetsuhara-kun...' He thought before finally blacking out. Minobu was having a bad day. He had puked twice, one of them almost smacking Ankoku right in the face and was currently attached to a rather violent tentacle. Then suddenly, the tentacle slacked a bit. However, this was short lived as it rocketed straight up into the air, dragging Minobu and Barakiel with it. Sensing a chance, Minobu finally had Barakiel release its death grip near the top of the arc, launching them high up in the air. As Barakiel's head was heavier than its tail, its head oriented downward as it began to fall. Minobu scrambled into the protective enclosure just behind the dragon's Skull plate. He strapped in as free fall began in earnest. He opened the dragon's jaw as far as it would go as it slammed into the octopus with a sickening crunch. He had managed to drop the dragon's mouth at a sickening speed right over the octopus's left eye. He kicked on the mouth mounted flamethowers, eliciting another scream from the octopus as its eye burned. He then released a special compartment in its mouth, mixing more than a dozen explosive tags into the stream. The resulting explosion was amplified by the enclosed space, blasting the dragon nearly 200 feet away and towards the right of his team mates, its lower jaw in tatters. Getting out of the puppet, Minobu saw the octopus start to move. Directly towards him... "I think I made it mad..." Minobu whispered as he kicked his puppet into high gear directly towards the coast line. Taking her attention away from the earth wall, she noticed that Minobu's dragon had landed back on the shore, and the octopus was starting the get up again. Seizing the opportunity that Minobu had created, Ankoku began to activate her genjutsu. Focusing on the octopus as it rose once more, she caught its eye and activated Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. However, as the genjutsu was starting to take effect, she realized that Kasato was nowhere to be found. "Where is Kasato?!" Ankoku yelled before seeing a head bobbing on the waves before going under. Not caring that her genjutsu hadn't taken full effect, Ankoku dived further into the water, seeking that spot where Kasato had gone under. Seeing the faint ripple, Ankoku dived down into the water, going deeper and deeper until she found Kasato. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she dragged his sodden mass up to the surface, being dragged off course several times by undercurrents and riptides. Finally, after battling waves that continued to be conjured by the octopus writhing about, Ankoku broke the surface, bringing Kasato to shore and laying him on the sand before collapsing herself. Remembering her training, Ankoku brought herself over to Kasato, where she repeatedly pumped his chest to force the water out. "Don't die on my Kasato-kun, or I'll have to revive you and kill you myself for dying on the job," she growled, while continuing to pump. Zeta watches everyone getting hurt and remember that these are kids. "No. I can't let this happen." He lunges forward at the octopus as it swings at him and he catches the tentacle with his armored arm and had then with the other hand fires a shock of lightning into the tentacles that it will be lose all feeling and be disabled. Another swings toward him and he does the same thing. And then another comes and he bounces off of a numbed tentacle and grabs his sword, then he charges lightning chakra into it and slices off one of it's tentacles as another hits him from behind. It knocked him onto the beach again and gets up as he staggers from the hit. He is mildly damaged and in no critical damage. Kasato spewed water from his mouth, coughing and wheezing as he did so. All that water had pushed the air from his lungs, leaving him winded and unable to speak. He grimaced as he stood up, using Ankoku's shoulder as support, and sheathed his swords. 'This is harder than I thought' He thought to himself. He performed a few hand seals and used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder to stun the octopus. Finally being able to breathe normally, Kasato began running to meet up with Minobu and unleash a joint attack. "Tetsuhara-kun! I'll take the lead for frontal attack and you try to get it from above!" He readied his swords again and imbued his lightning chakra within them. The Octo's Rage It seems however, the ninja forgot about the rain. The rain soothed the octo, along with the water it was in, basically returning feeling to its numbed tentacles, and at least, quelling the pain of it's burnt eye. With that, the tentacle cut off by Zeta grew back, two more tentacles instead of one. As long as the octo remained in the water, it would keep up this healing combo. Enraged, the octopus slammed its tentacles to the ground, kicking up giant walls of sand and water at the enemy, surrounding them. This couldn't be blown back by a simple wind stream anymore. The sand blocked their vision as well. The octo roared, clearly mad at getting shocked repeatedly. It fired bullets of water into the fray as well, and retreated far into the water. Ankoku's unfinished genjutsu couldn't take effect, as it was unfinished, and the octopus had burst with emotion at the moment. Zeta was suprised at the rage of the octopus. As water bullets came his way and he dodged as they came behind him up the side of the cliff, then used Body Flicker Technique to get to the top. He watched as the sand came to the others, and watched to see what their reactions would be. Then noticing that the octopus wnt far underwater. He makes sure none of his allies are in the water. Then he uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and fires a large fireball into the area where the octopus was. Some of the water evaporates, along with some of the sand. He blows the steam away with Wind Release Stream Then sets still on the cliff. Watching from higher ground, Ankoku saw her clone get overwhelmed by the sand and water kicked up by the octopus. She knew her genjutsu didn't work, as the octopus was far from restrained. Since the octopus was underwater once more, she doubted another try with her genjutsu would amount to anything. Seeing Zeta launch a large fireball and evaporate some of the water, Ankoku got an idea. Remembering that earth technique that she learned, she decided that it would be the best way to flush out the octopus. "Minobu, Kasato, are you ready? I'm going to force the octopus to the surface," Ankoku yelled in their direction over the storm. Jumping back down to the wet shore, Ankoku pressed her palm on the sand outcrop and activated the Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm technique, creating a ripple effect on the earth hidden by the water. Kasato charged with passion at the octopus, dodging the water bullets as best as he could. Using chakra as a boost, he twirled his swords into a reverse grip and went in to stab the head of the 8-armed creature. His swords plunged into the surprisingly soft skin of the octopus. He forced more chakra through his blades in order to create an opening for Minobu. 'Tetsuhara-kun better make good use of this!' Kasato yelled in his head as the tentacles began to shoot at him. Kasato had given Minobu the opening he had needed. Pulling out another scroll, what looked like an unfinished arm popped out of the smoke. But loaded in this particular arm was a canister of poison formulated specifically to knock this octopus out. But before he could do this he needed to get the octopus out of the water. In order to buy kasato a bit of time, his dragon's sides opened up numerous holes, revealing a vast quantity of weaponry. Making sure to keep the lethal stuff as far away from his teammate as possible, he fired of dozens of shrapnel shots and explosive kunai at the thing to get its attention as he blew up nearly a hundred flash bombs directly behind kasato in order to make the thing miss him. Hopefully ankoku and the chunin would have the sense to close their eyes...